A Vixen's love
by yondaime-namikaze-sama
Summary: Naruto has been alone all his life but what happens when a certain vixen wants to change that and what's this about a new blood line? naruto/femkyuubi/small harem semi dark Naruto slight bleach xover with elements of DMC


**Hello! Sorry I've been out for a while beetween ACT,School, and groudings my life has been a bit hectic. For those of you that have been wondering about the purple phoenix of the mist sorry I haven't updated. But ill get on it once my life gets less hectic. I will also give a little explanation on the whole iruka and kakashi thing along with the bloodlines next chapter. Whether you want to read it or not I don't care but I wanted to let anyone who hated on me for doing that that I usually don't kill off characters without a reason.**

"Demon scum! Don't let it get away"!

"You'll pay for what you did to my parents fox brat"!

"For the fourth hokage"!

"Why, what did I ever do to you?" An 8 year old Naruto cried as he ran for dear life.

"You mock us fox whelp" some man bellowed.

"Damn it!" Naruto cried as he tripped over some rubble, effectively sealing his fate for tonight.

"I call first blood!" A woman shrieked at a high frequency (guess who). The woman pulled out a kitchen knife and threw it at his chest. Before young Naruto could feel the blade penetrate his flesh he blacked out.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto woke up in some water as he thought. _'So the villagers threw me into the sewer must've thought I wasn't good enough for a burial'._ But then he felt the water to feel that it wasn't water. It was a substance he hasn't emitted in a long time, _tears._

Then he began walking until he found something out of the ordinary. A jail cage with a note stuck to it, the kanji for seal. But the weird thing wasn't the cage but the woman inside of it.

"**I-I'm so sorry Kit they all hate you because of me. It's all my fault!" **The woman sobbed on much to young Naruto's confusion. **"You get beaten and stabbed, all because of me."**

"Ano …. Miss, who are you and what do you mean, and why are we in a sewer?" Asked a bewildered Naruto.

"**Oh I am sorry Kit I am what you mortals know as the Kyuubi no Kitsune. But you can call me Hikari. **Hikari said casually getting naruto gaping like a fish and trying to respond.

"Y-you're the kyuubi and you're a girl!" Naruto stammered flabbergasted by this revelation.

"**Yes I am a woman maybe I can step into the light so you can see you better."** Hikari stated walking up revealing a slender woman. She had red hair that went down to her mid back, which was complimented by an elegant ruby kimimono that draped over her flawless skin. But what was most distinguishing were her eyes, ruby red orbs that seemed to gaze into the very essence of one's soul and judge it for all it's worth. Naruto shortly had his jaw unhinged. **Aww does little Naruto-kun have his first crush". **A small trickle of blood from his nose confirmed his suspicions. "**Maybe when you're older kit but for now I have an offer for you."**

Naruto got curious, the queen of demons offering _him_ something.

"**Naruto you don't deserve this treatment. You give your all for these people and you are treated like dirt. So I am offering to train you under my tutelage. But in return you and I will be mates." **Hikari said expecting him to want nothing to do with her.

"Sure just 2 questions Hikari-chan. Why did you attack konoha and what is a mate." Naruto asked causing Hikari to nearly face fault at the last one.

" **I didn't want to attack konoha I was forced to by a genjutsu I only remember a red and black eye and the I was sealed inside you." **Hikari said sadly, **"as for the term mate think of it as… a really REALLY good friend," **Hikari finished with a slight snicker.

"I accept…. is there anything else" Naruto asked, feeling a little bit puzzled.

"**Now I just have to mark you" **Hikari said reaching over and biting him on the chest leaving a tattoo of the kyuubi in full bijuu state.** "Oh and when you wake up do not tell the hokage about anything. But do say that if you get attacked again you will fight back with deadly force. I'll see to it that he gets the point."** After receiving a nod from naruto she sent him on his way out of the mindscape.

**Konoha Hospital**

"Naruto! Good you're awake!" The aged hokage exclaimed from his chair.

"Hey there jiji! Do you have a second?" Naruto said in a deceptively and uncharacteristically polite tone.

"Sure Naruto what do you need my boy?"

Naruto took a deep breath as he knew what comes next will not be easy at all. "I have been thinking about this for a long time. I have decided I am done being the village's punching bag if they try and hurt me I will respond in kind and possibly kill." Naruto said calmly to the Hokage's shock. But the revelation wasn't what really shocked him it was behind naruto a mirage of the late yondaime appeared and he looked _pissed._

'_Minato, did I really fail you this bad.' _Hiruzen thought saddened that it has gotten to such a point where an 8 year old boy has to fight to stay alive.

"I understand naruto however you are not to kill or seriously injure unless it is a shinobi or ex-shinobi. Also you will have to wait a week so I can alert council and get the word out". Hiruzen said with a developing headache imagining how bad that will go over with council.

Naruto accepted these terms and went to sleep and into his mind scape.

**Naruto's mindscape**

"Okay hikari-sensei what is lesson number 1." Said an enthusiastic

little Naruto after going in the seal.

"**Now Naruto no need to call me sensei, I am your wife after all". **Hikari said, getting ready for his shocked outburst.

"NANI!" Naruto exclaimed, "I thought you said that mate means that we're really good friends".

"**Consider this lesson one always look underneath the underneath. What if mate was another term for slave? With a similar half truth I could have taken away your freedom. Consider yourself lucky I wanted to you as a mate otherwise you probably would be my slave". ** Hikari finished, but to her surprise naruto was smiling.

"Haha lucky me I not only get my freedom but a hot wife."

"**Hot! But you're only-"**Hikari stopped before giggling. **"Oh I almost forgot jinchuuriki tend to have a faster rate of emotional development which means you have the emotional maturity of someone 15 years old. "**

Naruto did the only sensible thing after an information overload, he fainted.

"**Oh dear he must be feeling overwhelmed".** Hikari said with a sigh taking naruto to her bed within her cell and placing his head on her lap while stroking his hair and humming a soothing tune.

_(timeskip 45 minutes later)_

"Wha- sorry Hikari-chan I guess I got a little bit overwhelmed" Naruto said after getting up and scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"**It's okay naruto-kun but first we need to make a plan for your training. You are going into the academy right?" A nod from Naruto confirmed this. "Alright an academy student shouldn't** **be able to do anything I will be teaching you, so to hide your abilities you will ****need a fake identity or mask so you can avoid suspicion. I'm thinking this.** Hikari whispers her plan to Naruto.

"Ok hold up" Naruto said still not believing this. "You want me to like WHO? You want me to pretend to want to be WHAT? You want me to wear WHAT!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. "Sounds fun but are you sure you weren't get jealous" Naruto teased causing Hikari to face fault before regaining her composure.

"**You're pretending so no though that mark makes it impossible for you to like anyone else".** Hikari retorted getting a nod from naruto.** "Ok Naruto I sense an anbu approaching you but he doesn't seem to bear ill will. Get ready".** With that, naruto was sent out of his midscape.

Naruto woke up in the hospital room, and sure enough, there was a dog-masked anbu approaching him. "Uzumaki-san, good you're awake, your presence is requested at the council chambers in one hour.

"_**Oh gee, I didn't see this coming"**_ a voice remarked sarcastically.

"Hikari-chan is that you?" Naruto exclaimed happily but confused on how she could talk to him.

"_**Don't worry naruto-kun I said up a mental link all you have to do is think and I can hear you. Anyway, they're going to try and tie your hands up. You will not last against those crafty politicians so I'm going to tell you what to say. Do not worry, they maybe skilled but I have 600 years under my belt.**_

'_Thank you Hikari-chan' _Naruto said glad he had a 600 year old queen of demons in his head.

After pushing the double doors and stepping into the room by the horseshoe table. He was seated by the hokage facing his worst enemy on his left, the civilian council. "Naruto Uzumaki, do you know why this council has called you here?"

"Let me guess it is in regards to the request I made and the hokage granted. And you civilians want to fire up a shit storm over it, right?" Naruto said with contempt that caused the shinobi side to smirk and the civilians to howl in outrage.

"How can you even consider attacking harmless civilians like that you Demon!" Shrieked the same banshee from last night.

"You didn't seem so harmless when you threw a kitchen knife in my chest last night." Naruto retorted coolly causing the hokage to get angry and the civilian side council to glare daggers at naruto.

"I see naruto, Hiyaki Haruno I as the hokage convict you of attempted murder and assault, along with breaking my law. Now you are sentenced to death. Sentence to be carried out, immediately!" Sarutobi declared getting protests but just waved them off as he flinged a kunai through her throat.(A/N: I guess this story isn't going to be naruxsaku huh?)

"If there isn't anything else jiji, I will be going home" Naruto said unaware of the new allies his little maneuver bought him. The whole shinobi side was giving him large grins, finally no more putting up with "banshee bitch" as she was dubbed piercing their ear drums with her disturbing screeches.

Naruto left for the rat hole he called home and began getting giddy. He was getting trained by the most powerful demon in existence. Naruto was having thoughts about the training. Most of which involved him in an epic pose launching some gargantuan attack at a crowd of enemies who were panicked at his appearance.

**Naruto's mindscape**

"Hi hikari-chan! Did you miss me?

**Yes I did Naruto-kun. Are you ready?**

Heck yeah what are gonna learn first! Some kick-butt giant attack?

"**Haha! I love you naruto but no, we will first start off by changing this hideous mindscape. Just imagine your place as something different and it will change."** Naruto obeyed and they soon found themselves by a large mansion with a landing and a lake.**"Naruto we will no begin with your training regimen."**

_Naruto's schedule_

_6-8 am: wake up eat breakfast, stretch. Warm up, train taijutsu and thrown weapons_

_8:30-2: Go to the academy act like a carefree dobe_

_3-5 pm: Chakra exercises and ninjutsu_

_5-7 pm: Eat and do physical conditioning_

_7-9 pm: Train in Fuinjutsu,Hijutsu and later Kenjutsu_

_9-10 pm: Kido spells practice_

_10 pm-6 am: Studying in the mindscape while "sleeping"_

**Alright just posting this story going to focus on Purple Phoenix of the mist for a bit but will work on this later if the reviews are good I might put a poll for prefrence on which people want me to work on. Until Then read and review!**


End file.
